


Living The Past

by Smol_Bucky



Series: Marvel Stories [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Historical References, Hydra (Marvel), Lost Love, Marvel Universe, Memory Loss, Multi, New Jersey, New York City, Original Character(s), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, SHIELD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bucky/pseuds/Smol_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you loved and knew was all taken away when you were attacked and taken by HYDRA to become a weapon. You never saw your love again but you did end up meeting your love's best friend, even if it wasn't in the right conditions. Nothing matters anymore but fulfilling your missions to your organization as they have a hold of you, using everything they can to keep you in their grasps.</p><p>But was it meant to be that way for all eternity as you never aged and cannot feel emotion as well as you used to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of spoilers from the Winter Soldier movie. I recommend that you watch it before you read this as many of the key events from the movie also take place in this story! Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/25/2017 EDITED AND UPDATED.

You looked to him with worry as your lips parted to speak, “Are you really doing this, Steve? I mean it’s a hefty procedure. I wouldn’t like to see you not make it.” You were easy to worry and concern over your boyfriend who has signed up for the enhancement program that was purely top-secret. He’s been determined to enlist in the military since the second world war had started but he was always rejected due to his health and physique. He senses your never-ending anxiety and leans in to kiss your forehead, going slightly onto his tippy toes to reach it. Steve held you by the waist as you rocked back and forth to the radio music that was playing that evening.

He was hesitant to answer you but he did, “Yes, [F/N].. I am positive with my answer. There isn’t a doubt within me that I would not make it through the procedure.” He sighed, rubbing the small of your back reassuringly to calm your unease. His baby blue eyes looking deep into your [E/C] eyes as if searching for your approval in them where your words couldn’t grant him that. You shake your head solemnly, leaning into his chest with tears threatening your eyes while you thought of the last soldier to be in the program; he was no longer walking on earth anymore.

You couldn’t stop him and telling anybody else of this program would make you a target for assassination. You remained quiet about the ordeal and only prayed for his well-being after it’s all said and done. A hand found itself cupping his right cheek as you spoke like a mother to her son going to warㅡwhich isn’t too far offㅡand she may not see him again, “Please just come back safely.. And hopefully in one piece.” Your crack at dark humor was a bit weak but it got a small chuckle from him.

It’s funny to think that you met this man when you first traveled to New York with your mother to see your brother’s family during Christmas time and you both hit it off right from the start. Sadly, you lived in Virginia and he only visits when he can, which is about once every couple of months. Though this meeting could very well be your last since he’ll be shipping off to training as well as the enhancement program.

There’s apprehensiveness that was never resolved about how you will cope if he doesn’t return though what he says next gave you some peace of mind. “I will, even if I come back nearly dead. I, Steven Grant Rogers, solemnly swears to come back for (Full Name),” he held his hand in a clenched fist over his heart, standing straight as a soldier. You stifled a small giggle, leaning to kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed back but holding it with you for as long as he could before you both pulled away to breathe. Steve wanted to remember how your lips felt before he would leave, cherishing the softness of them.

“Okay, soldier. Off you go to fight for our country, for us.” You tenderly smiled at him and he returned it; that heartwarming smile that gave you butterflies like the day you met him in the middle of the shop.

* * *

 

“[Alternate L/N].”

You grunted at your name, watching the man known to you as Alexander Pierce walking around the chair that you were strapped to, keeping you from lashing out in case he’d pull a nerve. You were prone to fits of violence but also episodes of depressive hysteria. It was common in most HYDRA agents but more so in you since your capture during the Second World War.

He mused you with a sly grin, “There’s a mission that _you_ are required to complete. Project Insight follows an algorithm of Arnim Zola’s. You must know him, right?” The man let out a sickening laugh while you remained in place, not even a twinkle of emotion in your eyes. You remember that name so well; he gave you this new eye after you lost your left one in an assassination mission with the Winter Soldier several years ago.

Though how you lost it was a mystery due to all that brainwashing and conditioning that you’ve been put through to become what you are today. Your hands curled into a fist as he continued to talk, walking around the chair you were strapped to in a taunting manner almost.

“You are to kill Nick Fury. Assassinate him at all costs. You are merely helping the Winter Soldier in this mission. If you fail, you’ll know what’s going to happen,” he smirked, retrieving the photo of the man named Nick Fury from one of his cohorts standing near. He let you take a long, hard look at it, allowing you to bring the picture into memory through your scanning ability with the cybernetic eye.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” was his curt and short reply before he fixed up the top of his suit and leaving with his cohort but not before gesturing something to the scientist waiting by you. The man was quick to release you from the restraints, making sure to keep a good distance from you in case you would end up punching him for any reason really.

You left the dungeon-like room back to your cell as you were always reprimanded to do if you weren’t in service for the next 24 hours. If you weren’t in commission for awhile, you’d be in cryogenic sleep for however long to preserve your body.

You had no dreams that night before the mission and nor will you ever. This was the start of a new era of HYDRA’s plan of world domination and you were one of the first to start it all off.  



	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission had almost went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/26/2017 UPDATED/EDITED.

You acted as if you were just another civilian, wearing just average clothing while on your scouting assignment given by the Winter Soldier who was ordered to take care of the man directly if the first part of the plan goes awry or fails. You were riding your motorcycle down the traffic ridden streets of Washington D.C., the helmet concealing your full visage to everyone’s eyes that seemed to pick you out from the crowd but you made nothing of it.

The Soldier had already sent other assailants to deal with Fury but he was to finish the task if they were to fail. When you slowed at a red stop, looking over to the black car next to you. It was Nick Fury; he saw you glance over but made nothing of it though he did made a quip with the police car that was scrutinizing him on the other side. Those were the HYDRA assailants that the other assassin sent on him.

When the light turned green, you revved your engine and drove in front of the black car as you signalled to everybody on the coms that the target has been found and the mission was going to start. You glanced behind you just in time to see the action starting to unfold. Another cop car from the perpendicular lane rammed directly into the black car, knocking him to the curb as two other cars joined the fray and blocked him in.

In your head, you thought if they fucked up, it was on you and the Soldier. You didn’t want more pain than you’ve experienced on so many occasion and not because you failed. It was from the forced brawls with the Winter Soldier as part of your training after they pumped you full of super serum. The same one that they used on Captain America that the Soldier stole for HYDRA.

You drifted at a sharp turn into an empty, dark alley while giving passersby a heart attack at your actions. You can only manage a snicker that meant nothing before stripping yourself of all clothing, feeling no shame if somebody saw you (not that they will live if they do). You popped the hood of the seat, grabbing out your two QSZ-92 pistols and the catsuit that was tailored for you, made of the best military grade fabric. You slipped it on easily; it adhering to your body when you zipped it up. The guns were stashed into its holsters, two daggers at the belt on your hip with a semi-automatic rifle slung over across your back.

You replaced the helmet, climbing back into the motorcycle before hearing that the man is getting away from the men who was supposed to kill him. There was a string of Russian curses from the Soldier that you tried not to laugh at because he’d have your head for it. Your mechanical eye helped you navigate the mess of traffic from the pursuit, weaving and dodging through cars and civilians that were running in fear to save themselves from the dangerous situation.

You could heard the gunshots, knowing now that you were close to the action. Soon you spy two damaged cop cars chasing the black SUV that was filled with bullet holes and broken windows. Way ahead of you was the Winter Soldier with an explosive launcher; he fired directly under the SUV where the disk latched itself onto the base of the car. An explosion followed with the car flipping over forward and the man dodging the fast moving obstacle if he’s done this so many times. You scoffed from inside your helmet, driving up to him and parking your motorcycle. The Soldier only gives you a glance of acknowledgement as you climbed off, walking near him while he approached the smoking car.

He easily grabbed the car under his metallic fingers, yanking it off so forcefully that you barely had time to register that it was about to hit you. Luckily, you were able to dodge it with it only nicking the side of your helmet, scratching the paint coat. This annoyed you; you really liked this helmet.

There was a scream of frustration that came from you that the Soldier scrutinized you for, even though you couldn’t see his eyes like he couldn’t see yours. You knew that he was just annoyed as you. The man was able to make his escape so quickly and was already gone by the time you both got to the car. 

“We’ll find him,” you growled, speed-walking to your motorcycle and gesturing him to follow suit. 

You got another reprimanding from Pierce after debriefing to him about what happened. He forced you through another brainwashing but not the Soldier. It was unfair but you didn't speak out, only accepting the fact that part of it was your fault.

The pain was agonizing as you hear the click of the button and another electric shock was sent through your already numb body. Though you couldn't cry as much as you wanted to, there was nothing pricking at your eyes. Your fist clenched tightly, your nails digging into your palms that threatened to bleed from how hard you were clenching.

“Ahhh-” Another scream ripped through you when the scientist pressed the button again and the shock forced you to scream. It lasted until that evening when the Winter Soldier had asked you to assist him personally. His invitation came off as a bit of a joke to you but the longer it sat, the more you realized that he wasn’t joking about it.

* * *

 

**Steve's POV**

Steve got home that evening after having seen and talking to Wilson for a little bit where he was talking to soldiers about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Even after so, there was a lot on his mind after talking to Peggy and Sam and even more so due to the information he’s learned about Project Insight. 

As he headed up the stairs, he sees his neighbor, Sharon Carter, with a basket full of clothing. “That's so sweet. That is so nice. Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye.” He heard her spoke on the phone when he arrived at the top, walking toward his room. His body turned to face her and she did the same after ending the call, “My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac.” He gave her a smile and she just responded with a soft ‘yeah.’

“Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine.” Pause. “Might be cheaper than the one in the basement.” He tried his best to sound suave and smooth but he rushed his words a bit too much, sounding somewhat nervous though. Sharon leaned her head back a little, raising her eyebrow at him.

“Oh, yeah? What's it cost?” Her voice raised with the tone of question; the exchange turning almost flirty.

“A cup of coffee?” He sounded a bit hopeful.

She let out a small chuckle, looking down at her laundry before facing him again. “Thank you, but um…” For a moment, Sharon turned her head to the floor as if not to meet his eyes for too long. “I already have a load in downstairs, and, uh...you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I'm just finished orientation in the infectious diseases ward, so.”

“Ah, well, I'll keep my distance.” He held his smile, laughing it off a little himself before he heard her reply.

“Well hopefully not too far,” she smiled.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he nodded, turning away with his keys though she turned around to face him, telling him that his stereo was still on.

“Oh. Right, thank you.”

That was odd. He always turned off his stereo before he left; he was always cautious, pressing his ear gently to the door and hearing the familiar tunes from his stereo playing. His brows knitted together and he raced outside to climb the fire escape, not trusting the front door as an option.

He climbed through the window into the kitchen as silently as possible, grabbing his shield that was placed against the wall outside of the kitchen. His body pressed against the wall as he maneuvered slowly, peering around the corner to see Nick Fury lying on his couch in the dark. His guard dropped somewhat but he was still on edge.

His stance relaxed as he gave the man a glance before looking at the floor, sounding somewhat annoyed. “I don't remember giving you a key.”

“You really think I’d need one?” Fury grunted, pulling himself up on the couch and grabbing his phone the arm rest. He leaned against it now with his hand resting over his arm as he looked at Steve, his gaze never wavering. “My wife kicked me out.”

Steve’s brows furrowed, still remaining partially behind the wall, "Didn't know you were married."

Fury gave him a tilt of his head, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

He finally rounded the corner, going for the light switch and flicking it to turn on the lamp next to the black man. "I know, Nick. That's the problem..” His eyes widened a little at the disheveled appearance of him when the light turned on but Fury said nothing and turned it off with the chain under the lamp shade.

He looked down to his phone and typed something before turning it to show to Steve that read with a nod, understanding the situation somewhat. The text read ‘Ears everywhere.’

"Sorry I had to do this. I had no place to crash,” he spoke again and erased the previous message to type something else.

‘SHIELD compromised.’

Steve has the knowing look on his face, his face stoic as usual while he examined the man who started to get off the couch.

"Who else knows about your wife?" He asked, his eyes narrowing onto Fury now.

‘You and me.’ The message had read that time but the other’s voice said something else.

"Just.. My friends,” Fury coughed, holding onto his stomach as he stood before the other.

“Is that what we are?”

“That’s up to you.”

Not even moments after the statement, three bullets came flying through the wall and hitting Fury in the back, making him collapse with an agonizing grunt. Steve noticed the man outside through the window, quickly dragging Fury to the safety of the next room.

The dying man was coughing and hacking, struggling to hang onto the thread of life as he grabbed the blonde’s wrist with force that was left inside of him. His palm opened to show a USB drive, “Don’t trust.. Anyone.”

The door bursts open with a voice that was vaguely familiar to his neighbor’s own voice.

“Captain Rogers.”

Once he saw her, he was shocked somewhat but she introduced herself as Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s special service.

“Kate?”

She doesn’t answer him as she made her way through to where he was, “I was assigned to protect you.”

“On whose order?”

She sees Nick Fury injured on the ground, pausing for a second with a cock of her head, “His.” She pulled out a radio, calling in for the EMT’s while they asked for the identity of the assailant.

“Tell them I’m on pursuit,” Steve was quick to answer before rushing off with his shield to go after the man he saw in the window before.

* * *

 

**Your POV**

You kept up with the two men fighting, driving your motorcycle on the empty roads. Their thermal signatures were easy to keep track of, darting through alleys to keep up. When you were close to the commotion, you can hear the sound of metal against metal because of Captain’s shield and Soldier’s metal arm.

You bit your lip, waiting in the alley below the building they were fighting upon. Everything stilled when you stopped hearing fighting and the Soldier jumping down into the dark alley, quickly climbing on before you revved the engine and drove as quick as you could to escape the scene.

Nick Fury was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe if you want to stay up to date of whenever I post a new chapter! <3  
> 


	3. Algorithm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sent to retrieve an algorithm at an old military bunker. You also happen to stumble upon someone from your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

You were resting in your cell, staring up at the ceiling. You just had gotten back from the training room and was just relaxing in your gym gear. You didn't feel like showering at all.

Your memories are only of the day HYDRA attacked your town and how you lost your eye. You knew nothing more than that and your real name.

Though you knew you had an alternate last name at the moment, all files about you weren't found unless S.H.I.E.L.D. was good enough to find out about you.

A knock against your bars sent you out of your thoughts. A guard was looking at you, gesturing to the man that stood there.

"Do you need something, sir?" You asked, standing up as you approached the bars.

"Pierce had told me about you. I'm going to need you to do something for me. I'll provide the resources and you get me the information." He smiled, pointing to your cyber eye.

You gulped, nodding slowly.

\----

**Steve's POV**

"I know who killed Fury." Romanoff spoke out in a low voice but with a straight face.

He didn't reply so it gave her a reason to continue. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, but the ones that do call him the Winter Soldier."

"He credited with over 2 dozen assassins in the last 50 years."

"So he's a ghost." Steve interrupted, holding her shoulders still.

Romanoff began her story as he listened tentatively, looking down at the scar she got from that assassin.

"Bye bye, bikinis." She puts her shirt down.

"Yeah... Bet ya look terrible in a bikini." He retorted with an impassive face.

"Going after him is a dead end, I know. I've tried.." She remained emotionless, pulling out the USB drive. "Like you said, he's a ghost story."

Taking it into his hand, he looked at her and spoke, "Let's find out what the ghost wants."

\----

**Your POV**

You did a weapons check, making sure each rifle, pistol, and sniper you owned was working. Those victims of your testing was just some target dummies in a shooting range.

You were to go to the old military base in New Jersey. That's where Zola was last seen and where his algorithm was created. Hacking into the system to awaken him wouldn't be hard with the USB you were given.

The drive to there would only be a couple of hours. It was nothing you couldn't handle. You've dealt with worse things in your life, like your period.

You were provided a car, coordinates, and a driver. Two guards were also joined along with you, they were practically there to make sure you get to the location safe as well as be sure that you wouldn't try to escape. Even with all the brainwashing torture, you still had a mind of your own. You've almost escaped once.

You were in the middle of loading the trucks with the necessary equipment just in case something went wrong. What you didn't notice was a figure behind you, leaning against a column of the garage.

You turned to pick up the last of the snipers when you two met eye to eye. It caused to you to smirk at him as you approached him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" You asked in a soft voice, pulling him in for a kiss. You can taste a little bit of blood but didn't ask as his arms went around your waist.

"Just to see you. The Captain gave me a hard time." He returned your kiss, pulling you flush against his chest as you looked up at him with concerned eyes.

You nodded softly, placing your hands on his chest. "He'll pay, Brock. I'll be back by night fall." You promised him.

Pulling your bodies apart, you kissed him goodbye before leaving to suit up.

\----

You sat in the shotgun seat of the car, suited up in your outfit. Your two pistols in their holster as well as your dagger at your hip. The car ride was eerily silent with the guards occasionally snickering at one another.

It wasn't hard to tell that some of the guards had the hots for you. They would constantly stare whenever you did anything within the facility. It was worst when you had your cat suit on.

The material hugged your curves and gave your buttocks more definition than it really should have. Your chest was well endowed too. You could of been a bar girl in your past life.

"10 minutes to the destination." The driver pulled you out of your thoughts. His gloved hands tightening on the wheel as you nodded, sitting up in the chair. You pulled out a face guard, placing it over your mouth and securing it.

You pulled the USB from the backpack and unzipping your suit until it reached the top of your chest and placing it into the inside pocket of the suit. Zipping it back up, you turned to the guards who immediately looked away as soon as your eyes met theirs.

Smirking slightly, you pulled up your hair into a high ponytail. The metal around your cyber eye shimmering under the afternoon sun. The iris of that eye was a light blue in contrast of your real eye which was [E/C].

The car slowed as you arrived in front of a metal fence, the scene behind it was old and rundown. It hadn't been open since it closed after the war. You opened the car door and exited quickly, approaching the fence.

You popped the lock and removed the chains, pushing open the gate. You made yourself scarce as you rushed over to the bunker. Grabbing one of your pistols, you shoot the lock and found your way inside. This was the coordinates.

You decided to finally take an x-ray of the place, walking until you stopped in front of a certain old metal shelf. You placed your fingers between the crack that separated the two shelves. Using all your strength, you pried them apart to reveal an entrance to an elevator. Once you got inside, you closed the shelves as a precaution.

You were able to hack into the elevator, making it open as you entered inside. It was still operational to this day, you laughed softly at that thought.

The door opened again once it hit the bottom floor, let you out before it made its way back up again.

You went for the USB in your cat suit and approached the old machinery that you felt so nostalgic to be around. The weird feeling didn't leave you as you plugged in the USB, watching as everything turned on. Soon a green face showed up on the screen.

"Fraulein..." The voice felt way too familiar to you.

"Zola?" You spoke out, unaware of what you were saying as you looked at the screen with the face.

"It's been so long," he spoke and you nodded in reply. Somehow, you felt like you knew him all your life but it was very fuzy.

"I'm just here to download the algorithm." You turned away quickly and got to work.

"Let me do it. I can sense some company." He hastily spoke.

"Company?" You questioned, looking up at him with worry. His words confirmed your worry as you growled lowly, letting your hair down and grabbing your pistols.

"Just get working, Zola. I'll make sure they don't destroy this."


	4. Remember Me

You slowly approached the elevator, your pistols at the ready. Fingers locked on the trigger, ready to fire. You can see the bodies that are slowly coming down the elevator. Their body temperatures gave them away to you.

\----

**Steve's POV**

He and Natasha waited silently in the elevator as he put up his shield in front of them. He waited for it to ding before it opened.

That's when the firing of bullets stared. He held his shield up to block against them. "Natasha!" He shouted as the redheaded woman ran out from behind him, ducking below the bullet rain to try to trip the shooting figure.

The mysterious person jumped away, shoving her pistols into their holsters. The guns were now replaced with daggers.

"What is your business here?!" She shouted as he placed his shield down, Natasha cocking her brows at the figure.

\----

**Your POV**

"What is your business here?!" You yelled through your face guard, holding up your daggers facing down in a battle ready stance. You looked behind you to the man that was giving you the information you needed.

You had kept your cool before you looked behind the woman to see a man.

"Then what is yours?" The redhead replied calmly, making you grumble.

You didn't reply as you heard a one word and you darted for the USB, grabbing and stuffing it into your inner pocket.

You can figure a way out without the elevator. Your body begins bolting for the back of the room, wanting to get yourself lost in the machinery.

"You're not getting away!" You heard the woman yell before dashing after you. You were faster, you knew that for sure. Even in heels, you remained graceful in your footing.

You replaced a hand with a pistol and shot behind you, not caring if you hit her or not. You just needed to distract her.

You looked behind you, seeing a metal disk flying straight towards you. You barely had time to dodge before it knocked into your shoulder blade, forcing you to the ground.

Your face guard broke as it fell off your face, begrudgingly you pulled yourself off the ground. You turned your head to look at them before the man stopped, the most horrified look on his features.

"[F/N]?" He questioned, making Natasha look at him funny.

"Who's [F/N]?" You tilted your head, knowing that it's your name but there must be other people with your name.

"You know her?" The woman furrowed her brows.

"Yes... She was my first love."

Your eyes widen in shock. Since when did you have a first love? Brock was your first. You don't know this guy at all.

"N-No, you're not... Brock is.." You stuttered, your chest heaving with heavy scared breaths.

"Brock? Brock Rumlow?" The woman's eyes widened.

You nodded as the man looked so hurt.

Somehow you felt bad for the enemy. Why did you? What connected you and this man?

Suddenly, a pain struck your head as you noticed your cyber eye failing. You collapsed to your knees as you held your head. Soon, arms were shaking you and asking if you were okay.

"Get away! I don't know you!" You forcefully pushed them away, crawling back until you were pressed against a machine.

You closed your working eye as everything that appeared through the cyber eye was fuzzy and broken. It looked distorted.

"You failed, [Alternate L/N]." Your boss's voice called. Panick ensues inside you, tears soon spilling from your eye. The saltiness landing into your mouth as you sobbed greatly.

You understood that if you get caught or fail, you would need to be executed before they pull information from you about HYDRA.

"Get out of here!" You immediately yelled at them, making them jump back at your outburst. HYDRA was sending a missile straight for the bucker.

"Go!" You shouted, not knowing why you were daring to help them at all. This would rid HYDRA of three potential threats that can end their plans.

What you hadn't expected was the man grabbing you by your waist, pressing you to his chest. You wanted to push him away but with this closeness and how much of a grip he had on you, you couldn't even budge.

A sudden explosion sent all three of you flying back towards the wall. You barely felt the pain as you knew what was shielding you, rumble begin to fall as he made an attempt to use his shield as an actual sheild against the falling building. Your vision was blurred by the smoke and fire but you could hear the choppers and men walking around.

You only see a disheveled figure above you, well on you as another woman lied nearby, looking almost dead but her chest was still moving with her lung supplying air.

You noticed the man finally lifting himself off of you, finally taking a deep breath from his heavy body nearly breaking your smaller frame.

You opened your mouth to say something but he gave you the shush gesture and you nodded. There was a possibility that Brock would find you and take you back. That was highly unlikely due to the fact that you were on the list to being killed by HYDRA for failing such a simple mission. You couldn't detect the bodies that were walking because your eye was broken at this point.

\----

**Steve's POV**

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he noticed the living figure below him. He pulled himself off her, placing a finger to his lips to tell her to stay quiet. He felt content when she listened to him. He pressed his back against the huge slab that was crushing over them, moving it slowly until it was enough room for her to scoot out and over to the other woman.

"Wake up." He couldn't help but watch her trying to get Natasha to wake up. It's been nearly a century since he's seen her. How is she even alive?

"S-Steve.." His head lifted when he heard her soft voice saying his name. It felt so sweet and nice to have her here again. Though the circumstances in which he met her wasn't the greatest with her trying to kill him.

She pointed to the redhead who was leaning against her body tiredly, minor scrapes and cuts adorning her face and hands. [F/N] slowly got up, placing her arm around Natasha's body and supported her body.

She wasn't the same girl he knew many years back. She hold something different in her and her physical appearance was much more... What is it? Sexy. Even though she had that eye, she was still pretty and her [H/L] [H/C] hair that was in a now a bit of a mess from the incident.

"Rogers, do you have a plan?" Natasha's deeper voice broke the silence before he nodded.

"I know a guy." He responded which make her look at him with a questioning look. He sighed softly, knowing your apparent caution around him but seemed perfectly fine with Natasha.

"We'll be safe there." He reassured her uneasiness.

\----

**Your POV**

You peered around, still supporting her against you still. You didn't feel much caution around her but she could turn on you anytime. Along the way back, you noticed the USB was gone. It probably slipped and cracked when you were sent flying.

You kept that information to yourself. The information you've already told them was enough to get you in trouble. They probably thought you were dead. They disabled your eye, which also destroyed the tracker.

You could only see out of your left eye now.

The wooden blinds that blocked the back door of the house was pulled up with a dark skinned man standing behind it as he raised his brow.

"Everyone is trying to kill us." Natasha spoke seriously.

"Not everyone." The man let you all in before looking around outside and closing the door along with putting he blinds down.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes you to a trusted friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the greatest writer but I'm trying! :D I'm really bad at portraying the characters.

You were the first to go shower off the dirt and grum off your body. Natasha took the other bathroom in the house of the guy named Sam. You were happy that the car you took here was still there when you pleaded to go there. You had extra clothes and your other weapons there. The Hydra idiots didn't notice it so everything you had was still there.

You only needed to retrieve your backpack and the duffle in the truck. It was easy since they cleared out by the time you made it to the car.

You were now waiting in the kitchen with a towel around your neck to keep the water from soaking into your red tanktop. You certainly got weird eyes from the Sam guy. He probably was wondering about your eye that was now broken.

You also got rid of the ear piece that hung around your ear along the way to the house. It was easy to tell that they still didn't fully trust you because you're a Hydra assassin and spy.  
You were just waiting in the kitchen, staring at a necklace that you've had but you don't know who gave it to you or if you bought it. Holding it gave you peace as a slightest ghost of a smile formed on your lips.

"Where did you get that?" A voice made you jump as you turned towards the man and looked down at the charm on the necklace.

"I don't know. I can't remember." You answered truthfully, looking back up at him.

He nodded at you and left to go find the other two. You sat in a sad silence, looking at the necklace. Soon, you heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and slipped the necklace over your head.

Your eyes met with Steve first before you looked away immediately, shifting slightly in your seat awkwardly.

"The question is who in S.H.I.E.L.D would send a domestic missile strike?" The woman asked as you tensed up slightly. Steve took note before answering.

"Pierce."

That name made you cringe mentally. You obviously knew that man and everything he has been planning. You shifted your eye between the two people in the room who looked at you immediately.

"Is there something that I don't know?" The dark skinned person asked as you stood slowly, biting your lip. You didn't feel comfortable standing so close to them as you stood against the wall, keeping your broken eye away from their view.

"Obviously," she butt in, looking at the man.

"And that is..?"

"That girl," she pointed to you, "is a Hydra assassin. We found her when we were down in the bunker. Steve knows her apparently."

"I'm positive I would remember a girl I dated before I entered the war." Steve sighed as you looked at him, still with confusion. You didn't know him. Or at least you thought so.

"Which war?" Natasha furrowed her brows.

"World War 2."

At that moment, your eyes widened in realization as you looked back at Steve. You stared for the longest time ever, before looking down at the necklace you were wearing. Slowly, you feel your memories pouring back to you. Everything was fuzzy, you had to admit but it made more sense in a way.

"Rogers, that was like over half a century ago." You looked at Sam who looked just confused as you did before. They knew you were Hydra but why did they trust you so much to not try to restrain you?

"She should be dead." Natasha stated bluntly which made you cringe slightly.

"Actually.." You finally spoke up from your standing position. Everyone looked at you.

"What happened to you then?" Steve pressed the subject.

You fiddled with your fingers before answering him. "Hydra invaded and destroyed my town. I was the only kept alive of my entire town. This happened a month after Steve left. They took me in. Tortured, brainwashed, and trained me."

You had a slightly hard time remembering the majority of details but this was as much you could remembered.

"I was put under cryogenic sleep to perserve my body until a ew mission comes around. I have had missions with the Winter Soldier.." You jumped and almost yelped when Steve shot up from his seat and pinned you against the wall.

"Whoa there, Rogers. Don't kill her yet." Natasha gripped his shoulder and slowly moved him away from you. You visibly shaked in your position.

"He rarely spoke to me though. He doesn't remember his name."

"He was founded in the ravine with a missing arm. Dr. Armin Zola made him a bionic one. It works like a real arm." You stated softly.

"Then what about you?" Natasha questioned your eye as you giggled slightly.

They seemed kind of confused about why you laughed at the question.

"I was on a mission with James. We were suppose to infiltrate an old Hydra base. Along the way, we were spotted and he was the target. I took the bullet by pushing him away and it spot my eye. It missed my brain though. James called off the mission even though I tried my best to make it like I was fine." You sighed, running a hand over the cold metal around your right eye.

"Zola made me a new eye. I underwent surgery to remove the bullet and replace some parts of my skull with this metal. I got a new eye but it's damaged at the moment."

Natasha nodded at you and you sealed your lips afterwards, not saying another thing as they begin to discuss other matters. You didn't listen really. Did they really trust your story even though it was true?


	6. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old encounter with Steve's friend. 
> 
> You meet the man that you were assigned to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the series so far. I just pray that nothing is too rushed or slow. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

You were waiting atop of a building alone. Those were your only orders from Steve and you did it obediently. You had your cat suit on again. This time, you were only allowed to have your duel pistols. You sat against the door, waiting for them. 

You stood immediately when you saw a man come flying through the door. Steve and Natasha followed suit. You watched them threaten the man as you stood and watched. 

Somehow, you didn't even move when he was shoved off the building, his screams fading until Sam flew up with the scared man. He was dropped with a thud onto the ground. 

He finally confessed, making you smirk slightly under your face mask. 

"Zola's algorithm is a program..." He panted, holding up his hand to show his surrender. "For Insight's targets."

"What targets?" Steve growled out. 

"You.." He shouted out with panting breaths. He kept on rambling as you got disinterested, leaving to walk towards the edge before Steve grabbed your arm, making you stop. 

You sighed, turning around as you were forced to listen to this man in a suit. He had nothing to do with you at all, you only knew you had to retrieve the program for that man who was working for Pierce. You knew nothing of that. Your eye was gone so you couldn't back up the program into yourself. 

Your eyes widen at his words. This made you look at Steve who didn't look back at you. 

"Your bank records, medical history, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores... Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

You had no clue that that thing you were trying to retrieve was so complex and somewhat scary. 

"What then?" The dirty blonde asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Oh my god.. Pierce is gonna kill me.." The man came to a realization of his demise. 

"What then?" He asked again, more fiercely this time. 

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch off people on the list. A few million at a time.."

You were helping to destroy the world of everything not Hydra. You wanted to vomit at your own actions, turning away as you breathed heavily under your mask. 

"Are you okay?" Natasha came up to you first as you nodded, shaking off this bad feeling you had in the pit of your stomach. 

\----

You were sitting in the back seat by the window next to Natasha who was more towards the middle. 

"Hydra doesn't like leaks." The guy you learned to be Sitwell spoke up. 

"Then why don't you put a cork in it?" Sam retorted, clearly annoyed. 

After that, you completely zoned off, staring out the window. You wondered about your old life and what it was like. The most you knew that you were dating the guy who was sitting in front of you. Did you ever move on or married? 

The sound of breaking glass interrupted you as screaming ensued with the Sitwell guy screaming out the window before bones were crushed. 

You heard gun bullets going through the hood of the car as you tried to dodge them while taking out your own pistols and shooting back upwards. You knew they wouldn't hit but it was a shot. 

The car came to a sudden stop as you pummeled forward, catching yourself before you matched your face into the seat in front. A figure is sent flying off the hood as he landed, his metal arm glistening in the sun. 

"James..." You muttered to yourself, preparing to exit the car but something slams you forward. It was driving the car toward James before he jumped and latched onto the hood. You flinched when the glass rained on you. You tried your best to reposition yourself but the steering wheel was suddenly ripped out. 

This meant there was no control over the car. Your eyes widened as the car begin to sway side to side before a finally push from the vehicle behind you caused it to falter and begin skidding out of control. 

You had your own plan to execute that formed in a mere five minutes of the incident. The car suddenly flipped as you pushed yourself out the other side of the car. You landed almost ungracefully by the ledge that you hung onto, slowly pulling yourself up. You were separated from them. 

You merely looked up and saw in the distance, Steve's body flying off the bridge from the explosion from a grenade. You take your pistols and begin shooting that them to diverge their attention onto you to distract them. Natasha had noticed that and mouthed a thanks to you before running off to safety.

That only lasted for a good minute for her to shoot down one guy in the very least before you jumped down the bridge to find Steve. You noticed the damaged and flipped over buses, immediately running over. 

There were running civilians that you helped get into shelter before jumping into the bus and finding a collapsed Steve. "Get up!" You hastily told him before he grabbed you and kept you away from the bullets flying through the bus, going to grab his shield as he left you by the end of the bus. You watched as the bullets nearly flipped off his shield. 

You took this time to run and go find Natasha, making sure to help out any civilians that was going to be in the ways of danger. You found her hiding behind a van as she pulled you down, watching him. She had a plan already and you knew that well enough. 

The instant the explosion went off, she jumped onto the hood of the van and jumped into James from behind and proceed to try to strangle him. That failed when he threw her off. You begin your role as you spot into his legs and one working arm. She had disabled his other arm and begin to run. You did the same but in the opposite direction. 

You stopped when you heard her scream out. This caused you to run back despite the panic that was screaming for you to get away this instant. You rushed to her collapsed figure as she held her shoulder where she had been struck. 

"Remove your jacket," you commanded her as she panted and did as you told her. You weren't a nurse or expert in wounds but you knew enough to have to stop the bleeding. You used your palms to press harshly on the bullet wound, making her groan in pain. You didn't say anything as you just kept on applying pressure, your hands starting to stain red but you didn't care. 

The fight between them ensues as you released her finally after a bit. It was enough to let the blood stop flowing for now. You stood up and peeked over the hood and saw his mask off as Steve looked nearly shocked to a new level. 

"Bucky?" You heard him say as you looked at Natasha who founded his grenade launcher, she propped herself up against the truck as you were about to jump out to push him away from the bullet, he was knocked over by Sam in his falcon suit. He quickly recovered and was about to shoot again but a grenade was sent out towards him as Steve ducked. 

The man was gone as sirens begins to pool into your ears. You knew who was coming and they weren't going to be happy to find you with them nor will they be happy about you being alive. 

You tried to run out to Steve as quickly as you could but the men arrived too fast and you were left in the middle of your run. Brock looked up and met your eyes as you saw his frown before men crowded around you and pushed you to your own knees. 

You had your hands up and pistols dropped. Brock had his back to you as you felt kind of broken at his way of ignoring you. Inside you knew you fucked up and he was expecting you to be dead. He didn't show any sadness, only anger towards you now. 

You were forced into the same truck as them, sitting in the corner on the floor. They spoke in soft voices as you pondered about your fate, about the relationship between you and him. He didn't look at you the same way. 

Your arms were cuffed like them as you were stripped off all your weapons. You noticed that her wound had begin to bleed again even after all that work you did on it.

You mentally sighed as Sam bursted out, asking for the doctors to treat that wound. He was threatened with the taser by the guard but things immediately changed the moment the guard killed the one next to him. 

You watched as the guard took off hi- erm.. her helment as she asked, "Who's this guy? And that girl?" She looked at you. 

\----

You were taken with them but they kept the cuffs on you. Well, it was that woman's choice after they said you were Hydra material. You cursed mentally as you sat in the van before it stopped and Steve helped you out. 

You somewhat felt a ping of jealousy when you saw he had his arm around Natasha. You didn't understand your relationship to him but you still felt kind of off when he was support her with his arm. You were walking next to Sam, keeping your lips shut under that mask of yours. 

You were lead down the hall until the agent pulled away the plastic curtains to reveal the target that you thought the Soldier was sent to kill. You thought he was dead but clearly, he wasn't. 

"About damn time..." He lazily muttered as he turned his head to look at you all. You kept yourself in the shadows behind Sam, knowing that he'll find you and ask them about who you are. 

You are surprised when he didn't but merely looked at you and returned his attention back to the others. You had no importance to him and that was easy enough to tell. 

Soon after he was finished talking to the others, he peered to the side where barely any light hit and asked, "who are you exactly?" 

You didn't say anything in response and only turned your head away to hide your damaged eye. 

Instead, the agent, known as Maria Hill, answered, "Hydra's assassin and spy. She's said to work with the Winter Soldier. Every file we have looked through to find anything on her is gone." 

You scoffed at her last sentence, "That's what they do. Anyone they have taken from the past and used as their weapons. If they die, any trace of them is gone. I was taken by them during the War. I was put into cryogenic sleep between my missions." You paused slightly before continuing, "I'm pretty much like Steve. Nearly a hundred years old but barely look like I'm 30."

The change in your demeanor is very noticeable. You were looking fragile and scared when they first caught you but now you had a darker aura floating around you. It's because of the tense atmosphere. You at least needed to act like you were what Hydra wanted you to be.


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small encounter with Steve and then the mission really starts. Though it only gets harder from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating often. I'll try to do so more now.

After some thinking, Fury let you in on their plan to take down the Helicarriers. You were going to be monitored all the way to make sure you wouldn't betray their trust. 

Everything you listened to made you interested in what Hydra was planning. You also snorted at the fact that Hydra was growing under S.H.I.E.L.D. but they never noticed it. This caused you to get scolded by Steve in which you turned away and sealed your lips. 

This was a dangerous mission and you knew it. You could be killed or they could be. It was a risk worth taking before a million people guy by the second. 

\----

You were roaming the empty facility until you founded a way out when you noticed Sam and Steve on the bridge. You waited until Sam left for you to go talk to him. Steve looked at you as you approached him. 

"Erm..." You started awkwardly. Holding your hands behind your back, you kind of looked like a school girl. You weren't shy or anything, you were just awkward. 

"It's been a long time, [F/N." Steve looked at you and smiled slightly. 

"Almost been over 60 years since we saw each other." He continued as he walked over until he stood in front of you. He was staring at you sounded more likenehat he was doing as you shifted slightly. 

"It's awkward that we had to meet like that.." You bluntly stated, referring to the moments in the bunker. You pretty much were embarrassed now by how awful you probably looked back then. 

You heard him chuckle which made your heart skip a beat. It would take long for you to learn to love him again even though you knew he had loved you from the moment you guys met again. 

Not all your memories came back but you at least knew who he is and won't freak out over it. 

"Well, I think we should get going." You suggested, contemplating whether to do what you had in mind or not. You mentally shook your head and waved before running off back towards the faculty. 

\----

You followed behind Steve up the dirt path, feeling bare without your mask on. It was okay though. You didn't always need it but it protected your identity. 

He had his old Captain America uniform on which gave you a sense of nostalgia. Back then, news was spreading about Captain America. He saved lives and all that but you were only worried about the man under that suit. 

You remained quiet when he stopped and looked at the building ahead of you across the river. That was the Triskelion. S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ and the place where HYDRA begin forming once again after years have passed. 

Along the way, you had a small conversation with Steve about your relationship with him. He told you the simple details of how he met you and things that you did in the past together when he came down from New York. 

You learned that you were an independent woman living alone after you left the house at 18 years old. It sounded pretty accurate and you kind of had to laugh at yourself about it. 

\----

Now you all were accessing the S.H.I.E.L.D control room. Once inside, the workers backed off easily. You didn't say anything as Steve gave his speech over the intercom to all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. 

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam smiled at him. 

It made you giggle slightly as you looked over at Maria. 

"You stay with me, [Y/N]." She told you and you nodded, looking over at Steve who nodded as well. Soon, he left with Sam out the door.


	8. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were relieved to see Steve alive and finally get to be with him after all this madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably sucked in this one and a lot of time skips.  
> There will probably be a few more chapters with the reader's life after the entire madness.  
> 

As much as you wanted to be out on the battlefield, Steve wouldn't want you to get hurt. You were with Maria in the room while she was watching over everything. 

She was giving them reports on the helicarriers. Once it gets to a certain point, it would begin uploading the algorithm and kill everyone who would get in their way. 

 "Falcon, status?" You heard her say but you couldn't hear a response. 

You proceed to stand in a guarding position at the stairwell. 

"Two down. One to go." You heard her again and you actually smiled under your face mask.

You heard the footsteps from outside the door but Maria beat you to it and shot the men before so. 

A sense of relief looked like it had shot over Maria as you marched up behind her. All the carriers were locked and Maria programmed them to attack each other.

"Steve, get out of there." She spoke into the mic as some kind of worry begins to fill your mind.

Where is Steve? 

"Is he okay?" You asked in a fury as you could hear the voice of his. 

"Just attack!"

Maria contemplated before beginning the attack. You were now worried about his wellbeing now. He hasn't left the carrier. You didn't want to lose him like this. 

You were turning around but Maria grabbed your arm. She gave you a grim look and you stopped, looking down to your feet. 

\---------

It was hours later, actually, it was the next day. 

You and Sam were in Steve's hospital bedroom. You were humming to the music. You looked up and noticed how his eyes were opening. He first looks at Sam and then over to you who was on his other side. 

You looked over at Sam and asked with your eyes to let you have a moment with him. 

Sam understood what you meant and left the room in silence as you looked over at Steve. 

"I thought you wouldn't make it, ya know." You were fiddling with your fingers as you looked at his pained figure. He didn't say anything back so you continued. "You should of let me fight on your side."

"I wouldn't want you dead.." You heard him tell you. 

"That goes for you too, Steve." 

"I am alive, aren't I?" It made you giggle a little as you nodded, smiling softly at him. 

It was more than you could wish for. He was alive in the flesh. You didn't need anyone else. No one was more perfect than Steve. 

\---------

You were allowed into his apartment a week after he was dismissed from the hospital. He said he had somewhere to go so you stayed at home, his apartment. 

You still needed to get your eye fixed. You hoped Steve had someone he knew that could help. You've been wearing an eyepatch like Nick Fury ever since. It was starting to get awkward. 

You were dancing to some of the old records he had, smiling when it brings you joy and memories from the past that was taken away from you. 

To be quite frank, you know a lot more about the real world technology. Being around Brock, he showed you a fair amount of new things. 

You hadn't noticed Steve coming in because of how loud the music was and how zoned out you were from reality. 

You jumped when you felt a pair of arms wrapping around your waist. It was only Steve and you relaxed a bit. 

"You scared me." You giggled as he kissed your cheek and you smiled. 

"I didn't mean to. You were into your music for me to just walk up and say Hello.." He explained as he let go of you and you nodded, turning around. You leaned in and kissed his lips, finding him return it. 

"How many years?" 

"Too many to count.." You answered, giggling afterwards as you go behind him and help him out of his jacket. 

You can see the muscle definition under his white shirt, feeling your cheeks heating as he looked over his shoulder and noticed your flushed cheeks. 

You noticed his stare and scampered off to hang his shirt on the coat rack before returning to him. 

"I wasn't like this back then," he spoke. 

You nodded in agreement as you run your hand over his bicep with awe in your eyes. This was the man you were with a long time ago. A very long time ago. 

You can feel it pulse slightly as you liked how it felt. It was pure muscle. You sighed in happiness. 

You soon felt yourself being lifted off the ground until you were looking down at him. You wrapped your arms around him as you leaned down and kissed his lips again. This time, it was more passionate and kind of heated. 

He returned the passion and heat in his own. 

You two were lip locked, kissing within the heat and passion of the love you two shared. 

Your bodies were pressed together as you finally pulled away to take a deep breath. You were staring into his beautiful eyes, smiling. 

"I miss our time together, Steve."

"I do as well, I want us to finally be one. Be together." You heard him speak as you nodded in agreement. 

"Waited nearly 100 years for this.. I thought we'd die not being together but look at us now." 

"I lived... You lived. We both survived in bad environments but we are together now." He looked to the brighter side of life.

You agreed by nodding, burying your head into the crook of his neck. You inhaled his scent, smiling happily. 

"Let's go out tonight?" Steve recommended to you as you pulled your head out and nodded. 

"Sure, why not?" You giggled softly, tapping his shoulder gently to tell him to get you down. Once you were on the ground, you fixed your shirt before you asked, "Where should we go?"

"I know an old diner in these parts. It's still open."

You nodded in agreement. "I suppose," you poked his chest playfully. 

 


	9. Dinner

You stood in front of the wall mirror, looking at yourself with a big smile on your lips. You had on your favorite [color] dress. It was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. Natasha had taken you shopping during the time while Steve was still in recovery. Or at least when she isn't dealing with the government.

To match the dress, you had black kitten heels. You made extra sure the makeup over your cybernetic eye looked pretty realistic. You felt proud of yourself and spritz yourself with [name of perfume].

Turning around, you heard a knock on the bathroom door and smiled, knowing who was there. "Wait in the living room; I'll be out very soon."

"Okay, [Y/N]." You heard his footsteps trail away from the door and you exited after he was gone. You went to your room to grab your clutch and phone, making sure you had everythingㅡeven for emergencies.

"Let's go, Stevie."

He nodded as he held his hand out for you, which you accepted with grace. He leads you to the entrance, letting you out first. His manners never seem to falter.

You guys took the stairs down, just enjoying one another's company in the silence. Your heels clicking quietly as you go down each step lightly.

"I hope you don't mind we are taking my motorcycle." He chuckles.

"It's not my first time being on one. It was my main type of transportation." You told him and he nodded and left to the apartment's garage, bringing out the motorcycle that makes you smile. It was truly pretty and looked very well kept after all the years he probably had it.

He mounted it first, turning to you. You climbed on behind, sitting in a way that is appropriate for your attire. You disregarded the helmet because you didn't want to ruin your hair that you spend about an hour to curl minus the times you had to take a break because you accidentally burned your finger. Your arms wrapped around his waist securely, your hands holding tightly onto your clutch.

"Ready?" He asks, turning on the engine and revving up a couple of times. The sound of the engine was simply pleasing.

You hummed your answer and away you go.

\-----

It was a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant that he made a reservation for. The outside was a built like a log cabin but had way much more of a classic touch that made it seem more like a high quality restaurant. He helped you off the back seat of the vehicle, thanking him afterwards.

"Just on time." He takes your hand and begins to lead you towards the door, letting you inside first as always.

"How many, sir?" The waiter standing behind the podium asks.

"Two people under Rogers."

You take a look around at the scenery. It was very classy on the inside; to the point where it looked expensive to eat here. Steve tugs lightly on your hand to grab your attention and you sheepishly smile, mouthing the word "sorry."

The waiter takes you to the table by the window that sees out into the restaurant's back garden where a portion of it serves as a bar for the after dinner fun. It was beautifully lit up that you couldn't help but stare. "It's really beautiful, Steve." You look back at him and smile brightly.

"Just like you, [Y/N]." He complimented which caused a light pink to taint your already blushed cheeks. He knew how to say the right things to make you feel better; as days go by, you slowly learn why you had fallen in love with him over 100 years ago. The fire was rekindling inside you and making you fall deeper and harder for Steve.

"Let's look at the menu, Steve." You suggested, picking it up and opening it to the appetizer options first. The main courses always take the longest so you wanted to grab an appetizer to satisfy the grumbling the stomach you have for just a bit. “How about we get the Bruschetta with Tomato and Basil as a small appetizer?” You asked him, looking over the other appealing things on the menu which is practically everything.

“Sure. You want some wine tonight?” He adds on and you contemplate it a little because he is the one driving.

“Only if you drink very minimal. I want to come home in one piece, Stevie.” You giggle and pull down the menu to meet his eyes.

“I promise.”

The cute moment between you two was ruined by the waitress that came up and asked if you wanted to order yet.

“Yes please. Can we get the Bruschetta with Tomato and Basil as the appetizer? For my main course, I will take the [insert anything you want] with [a side].” You spoke first and then let Steve continue as she was writing down yours as quickly as she could.

“I will take the fillet mignon with a side of sautéed vegetables. Can we also get a Pinot Noir here too?”

The waitress nodded and took your menus, “I will be back soon.”

Once she left, you leaned back and let out a small sigh. You had noticed the way she looked at Steve; it put you a bit on edge but you feigned that you didn’t notice. It was a special night so having these petty feelings would ruin the mood.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks when you sighed.

“Yes, it’s just been a long time since I had leisure time like this.”

“I agree. I am just glad it’s all over now.”

The wine didn’t take long to arrive and she poured you both enough into your glasses that was the proper amount, usually half way.

You two chatted on about Steve’s time after his awaken from the ice. He told you about the things that happened like joining S.H.I.E.L.D and meeting all of his current friends. It sounded much nicer than what you could tell him.

“Here is your appetizer, Bruschetta with Tomato and Basil.” The waitress came back holding a tray with a plate with the toasted bread covered with a seasoned, chopped tomato and a little bit of basil.

“Thank you,” you smile at her.

“If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to call me over.” She bowed her head and left to manage her other tables.

You picked up one of the Bruschetta, using your other hand to catch the crumbs as you take it to your mouth, taking half of it in a bite. The sensation of the sour tomato with the buttered and toasted bread and slight hint of basil filled our taste buds. It was an odd thing but it tasted good with how the ingredients work together.

“It’s very odd but delicious.” You commented after you swallowed and Steve nodded in agreement.

\-----

Every now and then, you’d be taking a sip as you converse with Steve about your life now. You only recalled the most you can remember from when you were not brainwashed. You didn’t know why you mainly talked about Bucky to Steve. It just felt right to tell him about his best friend who you originally worked with.

“I felt bad every time I see him strapped down onto that bench to get brainwashed. It’s painful, Stevie. I couldn’t disobey or I could have been killed.” You felt a lot of regret from when you snapped out of the brainwash under your own conscious and remember Bucky and Steve. You only knew a lot about Bucky because Steve told you about him often.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured you, placing a hand over yours to show that he wouldn’t blame you for not trying to save his friend. You had to take care of yourself too.

Your main courses arrived just in time because you felt your body wanting to collapse from being hungry and the sadness you felt. You looked down at your plater and smiled, praying a little in your head before picking up your knife and fork.

“Thank you for this dinner, Stevie.” You smiled up at him before beginning to dig into the food. It was fresh and hot so it warmed your body to eat it. The flavors was excellently blended and marinated into the meat; the vegetables were cooked but still had that crunch.


End file.
